When Rose Has Had Enough
by LABM
Summary: When Scorpius is being a jerk, Rose retaliates. But what happens when she's had enough of his actions? ONESHOT.


AN: WOAHHHH. Hi guys. I'm still alive. And surprisingly, I've managed to write and compete a fic! This is great. So I've always had really great ideas in my head, and I have these really nice stories of Rose/Scorpius or Draco/Hermione all figured out, but then I try to type it and it doesn't look as nice as I thought it to be. So I just leave it in my brain and not type it anymore. But this story was able to make it out of my mind and into my computer! And I finished it! Yay me!

This is actually sort of a continuation of something I've written, but still haven't finished. I don't know if I'm ever going to finish writing that other story.

But basically, the story goes like this: Scorpius and Rose get together in seventh year, first as friends with benefits and then eventually growing into something more. They're "together" for about a year, until things fall apart(dunno how yet) and they break up. Since they're out of Hogwarts, Scor goes to Edinburgh to manage one of his father's businesses and Rose works at the Ministry. And then 2 years later, Scorpius comes back and they realize they still have feelings for each other and then have another go at their relationship.

This part of the story happens a few months after they've gotten together. Scorpius is still trying to get used to being in a relationship again. But this fic can stand alone! Even if I put up that fic I was talking about or not, this fic is really understandable and can happen anytime, anywhere.

I don't own anything, just the idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

Scorpius and Rose hang out with Al and the others nearly every weekend at a bar or club. Scorpius would talk with them for a while, and then eventually leave the table, excusing himself to get them drinks or go to the loo. He would rarely come back, and instead they would see him talking to a group of girls or laughing with some boys at the bar. Rose would get angry and instead of going up to him and fighting with him, she would go to the dance floor with Lily and end up dancing with a random bloke. A little while later, Scorpius would spot her dancing with some men and get angry and jealous. He would pull her away from the dance floor and ask her what she was doing. She would reply that she's just dancing and having fun and _where's that blonde bimbo you were taking to_? He never replied to his accusations about flirting with other girls or hanging out with people he didn't come in with, but he would tell her that she's _his_ and she could only dance like that with him. Then she would forget about her anger because how can she stay angry when he gives her that look? And his possessive tone would give her shivers and make her momentarily forget that he left her at their table again. They would disapparate and end up in his or her flat to have angry _and_ make up sex at the same time.

He fucks her hard and rough to leave his mark on her and make her forget all the other boys in the world, and she retaliates to let go of her anger and resentment towards him. The sex is passionate and explosive, but they would always secretly forgive each other and fall asleep together at the end of their romp. In the mornings, they act as if nothing happened at the bar, and cuddle and have lazy morning sex full of love for each other.

Usually, she woke up first, but he would soon wake up after her, and kiss her nape sweetly and pull her closer towards him as he spoons her. They would kiss each other good morning and he would push into her slowly and without haste. They would stare at each other's eyes as he slowly made love to her. They would do all those lovey dovey shit and be the couple everyone envied.

A week of work and business of both of them, then they would once again go to the bar, and thus the vicious cycle continues.

Rose would act as if it didn't hurt her, say that she was used to Scorpius' actions and that she trusted him, but still secretly hopes every time that things would be different. She secretly hopes that this time, he'll stay at their table. This time, he'll bring their drinks from the bar and sit beside her and kiss her in front of their friends like how Al kisses Penny Longbottom and Alessandro Zabini kisses his girlfriend (even if he's kissing a different girl every week).

Al, Lily, and Alessandro observe Rose and Scorpius, but only roll their eyes when Scorpius leaves and Rose makes him jealous. They couldn't control their best mate, and even though Rose is Al's cousin, he couldn't make her stop and just tell it to him straight. Scorpius is too distracted to see how Rose feels, and Rose is too proud and stubborn to admit that it's actually hurting her.

One night, however, things did change.

They arrived at their favorite bar at the usual time, sat at their usual table, and drank the usual drinks. After an hour, Scorpius left them, excusing himself to go to the loo. Rose sighs and prepares herself for the sight of Scorpius chatting with a girl, and the pitying looks from her cousins and friends. She sees Scorpius make his way back from the loo but be sidetracked by a girl who wanted to dance. Scorpius never danced with anyone other than her before. He was always only chatting with girls and laughing with boys, so seeing him accept the mystery girl's invitation to dance made her break. Already tired from a stressful day at work and having started drinking with a bad mood, she gathered her things and stood up.

"I'm knackered. I'm going home. Just tell Scorpius if ever he stops dancing with that chit and bothers to look for me." She said monotonously. Without waiting for a reply, she heads out of the bar. Al tries to go after her, but she disapparates home before he could talk to her.

Al storms angrily back inside and grabs Scorpius out of the dance floor. He leads his best mate out of the bar and shoves him against a wall.

"You fucked up big time, Scorpius." Al says angrily.

Scorpius frowns. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rose watched you dance with that girl and went home. She looked really torn up."

Scorpius paled. "What?"

"You bloody made her look like a fool, you stupid prick! This is enough! You better sort it out with her and apologize, or I'll strangle you, best mate or not."

Scorpius nodded and disapparated with a pop.

He apparated to the entrance of her flat and knocked at her door. The door opened and Rose allowed him in, not saying a word to him.

She moved behind the kitchen counter to pour water for herself and for him. "What are you doing here?" She coldly asks.

Scorpius didn't know what to reply. "Why did you leave early?" He asked instead.

"Oh, so you noticed?" She asked bitterly.

He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Al dragged me out of the bar to tell me you left."

She chuckled darkly, but didn't reply.

"You didn't answer my question."

She glared at him, finally letting out her anger and lashing out at him. "I don't need to answer your fucking question, you fucking bastard! You don't even know! You're acting like nothing fucking happened, like you didn't do anything!"

Stung by her accusation and insulted by her words, he replied coldly, "Stop it, Rose."

She nearly laughed. _Stop it_? He was seriously telling her to stop it? She stared at him incredulously and opened her mouth to reply. Changing her mind, she shut her mouth and instead walked to her room.

"Come back here, Rose. We aren't finished talking!"

She turned around. "You told me to stop it, and I did."

"You're overreacting!"

That was it. She exploded. "Overreacting? You think I'm overreacting? How would you feel if I told you that you were overreacting when you would get angry at me when you see me dance with strangers?"

"That's exactly it! I see you dance with different men all the time and the one time I dance with another woman, you go berserk on me!"

"That's not the point! You don't realize that I only start dancing on the dance floor when _you_ start chatting up other girls and abandoning your friends!"

"I don't _chat them up_! I merely talk to them! There's a difference! I don't flirt with them!"

"But you don't come back! You say you're going to the loo or you're going to buy drinks and then you don't come back! Next thing I see is you talking to a pretty blonde and her hand's up your arm and you don't brush it away! The only reason why I dance is to get your attention, Scorpius! What kind of a relationship is that? I don't have to get you attention, you're attention is supposed to be on me, not other girls! Me, Scorpius!"

Her eyes start watering and he could only stare dumbly at her.

She continues, "You don't know how hurt I am whenever you leave us and don't come back to our table. You don't ask me to dance and you don't even talk to me! I'm surrounded by snogging couples and then I see you there with a random girl, nearly nose to nose, and you don't even care! I trust you enough to know that you won't cheat on me, but it hurts that you'd rather spend time with people other than me."

Here, she stops. She can't take it anymore, and instead, she turns around and heads to her room.

"Rose," Scorpius starts, following after her, but she shuts the door on his face and he hears the click of the lock. He leans his head on her door. "Rose, please come out."

"No! Go away, Scorpius." He hears her voice, full of tears, and his heart breaks. Rose never cried. She met fire to fire and never succumbed to weakness. Hearing her teary voice made him want to hit himself several times over the head. He messed up, and he never even realized.

He debated on whether to keep trying to get her out of the room, or waiting until the next day to talk to her. He decided on the latter, so that he could collect his thoughts and figure out how to explain himself to her. He just hoped that she didn't decide to break up with him without letting him tell his side of the story. He sat by her door and leaned on the wall adjacent to it. He slammed his head against the wall, punishing himself for his stupidity.

That was where Rose found him the next morning—sleeping with his back against the wall, top two buttons of his dress shirt undone, frown on his face. She took pity on him and levitated him to her bed and took off his shoes.

He woke up an hour later, at first confused at his surroundings, and then recognized Rose's sent and the familiar feel of her sheets on his skin. Memories of last night flooded his mind and he hurriedly rushed out of the room, hoping to Merlin that she didn't leave him.

He stopped at the sight of her cooking breakfast, as if it was a normal day. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps and he saw that _no_, it was definitely _not_ a normal day.

Her eyes, red and puffy, looked at him coldly and then turned back to her bacon and eggs. Scorpius silently walked to the breakfast counter and waited for her to acknowledge him.

Finally, she shut the stove off and placed the bacon and eggs on two separate plates. She handed him one and sat across him, still not uttering a word.

Scorpius was so confused; he just stared at her stupidly, as if waiting for her to detonate like a bomb. Finally noticing his stare, Rose sighed and said, "I figured we'd have breakfast first before we talk. I didn't have anything to eat yesterday so I'm hungry."

He finally nodded and started eating his breakfast hurriedly. He wanted to talk to her and apologize, and he didn't want to waste another minute eating breakfast and delaying their talk.

Finishing his food and seeing her finished as well, he grabbed their plates and placed them on the sink. He reached for Rose's hand and led her to her sofa.

She sat there, waiting for him as he collected his thoughts.

He took a deep breath.

"Rose, first of all, let me apologize. I've been acting like and asshole and you didn't deserve that. I suppose I just got too used to being single that I didn't really mind girls flirting with me or touching me, but it's no excuse for my actions."

Rose looked away and he saw her eyes tear up. "It hurt, Scorpius."

"I know, and I was so stupid! I'm such an arse! You have every right to get mad at me, but please, please Rose, please forgive me. You know I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you. I swear. I was unaware that it was affecting you so much."

"But I was always telling you, Scorpius. After you would pull me away from the dance floor, I would ask about the girls and you would never reply, and you never stopped!"

"Rose, I didn't go looking for them, I swear. I didn't purposely leave our table to look for girls and flirt with them. It just so happened that every time I left, someone would try to talk to me and it's my mistake to get carried away. I promise to never leave our table again, Rose. Please give me a second chance."

"It's not that I don't want you to leave the table, Scor, it's just I want you to come back. I want you to talk to me, not those girls. I want to dance with you, and not some random stranger. It was so frustrating that I had to do that just so you could notice me."

He closed his eyes and mentally beat himself up for not noticing these things. Was he really that daft? He was disgusted with himself.

"I'm so fucking stupid," he murmured. He prepared himself for her words—those inevitable words that would leave him alone and unforgiven.

"Did you really not know?"

"No," he said shamefully.

There was a few minutes of silence, both deep in thought. Rose broke it by saying, "I forgive you, you know."

He abruptly looked up. "What?"

"I forgive you. I'm giving you a second chance."

He looked away, still disgusted with himself. "You shouldn't."

"Why not? Wasn't that you wanted?" Rose asked.

"How could I be a proper boyfriend if I don't even know that my actions hurt you? I'd hurt you over and over again, Rose. I wouldn't want to be with me."

She moved over to sit closer to him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. "You learn, Scorpius. And I _know_ that you aren't that bad; you just got too used to the bachelor life and you're still getting used to being with another person."

"How do you know for sure?"

"You forget that we've been together for nearly the entire seventh year. Even if it's been two years, I know how you really are with the people you care for."

He reached for her and held her tightly, burying his head on the side of her neck. "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry, Rose. I promise I'll try. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

She smiled and lifted his face so she could look at him. "I know you will, and I know you are. I forgive you."

He stared at her. "I love you."

Her eyes widened. It was the first time he said to her. They never said it to each other in seventh year, and hearing him say it to her stunned her to silence.

"I know what I've been doing recently isn't exactly a show of love, but I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you right now. Have been for a long time, really; since seventh year. I guess I just didn't know how to show it."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you too."

This time, it's him who's stunned. "You do?"

She rolls her eyes playfully at him. "Don't act so surprised now."

"Even if I hurt you?"

"Even then."

His smile spreads across his face and she couldn't help smiling brightly back at him.

* * *

How was it?

I'm really close to finishing the first part of the story (How Scorpius and Rose became a couple part I), I'm done with the first and final parts, just have to fill in some blanks in the middle. But I'm not sure when I'll find the time to do it, so no promises.

Just hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review!


End file.
